wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Event
Events are special, pre-planned occasions that deal with Coronations, quests, role-playing, and generally celebrating the last three months while also setting the tone for the next three months. Below is some event information from the Rulebook. Summer Solstice Celebration (The Pilgrimage): An annual event hosted by the Imperial Officers with assistance from the whole Empire, this is the once-per-year event that allows all of Wandering Ronin to get together under a common banner, celebrate the anointment of the new Emperor or Empress, and show off who you are and what you have done. A chance to make new friends and alliances, get re-acquainted with old ones, and become part of the spectacle that is the Imperial Coronation. There are four recognized time periods for coronations in Wandering Ronin. All parks should strive to have their events on this schedule to allow for joint events, game continuity, and to allow for any major events to occur on a set schedule. These dates are as follows: Promenade Festival Coronation: Last weekend of March- 3rd weekend of April This event is usually a very formal court event, welcoming back those who were away due to cold weather or other reasons during the cold winter months. Themes revolve around reuniting with old friends and company members, dancing, music, and celebration. A good time to set the tone for the final local reign before the start of the new Imperial Reign, beginning at The Pilgrimage. Full Earth Festival Coronation: Last weekend of June- 3rd weekend of July A time to prepare, a time to war. If you have a large group going to The Pilgrimage, you may want to do a simple coronation based around your chapter's status in the Empire while you are there. If you have few or no members attending The Pilgrimage, a final war based on the old Imperial Reign (or the new laws, if after The Pilgrimage) is a fine way to spend a few days of your summer vacation. Harvest Festival Coronation: Last weekend of September - 3rd weekend of October This is usually the first coronation after the new Emperor or Empress is installed. Consistent role- playing both on the field and off signifies the uniqueness of this coronation. Players strive to live up to their personas, as well as act on the dictates of the new Imperial Reign (either for or against it, depending on your character). A good war is always great for this event; cooler weather, bonfires, stories, songs, poems: this one is likely to be a favorite for joint events. Closing the Year Festival Coronation: Last weekend of December - 3rd weekend of January With foul weather in a larger part of the chapters, this particular event may be best held indoors. Single man tournaments, mystery theater dinners, 1 hour non-stop role-play sessions, and feasts might be the order of the day. Unless suitable quarters or great weather can be found, these coronations tend to be single-day events, but make the most of them.